<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An ocean of ink by Lilibet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935883">An ocean of ink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet'>Lilibet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is so in love it's adorable, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They ate their food in silence, their hands resting entwined together on top of the table while they gently played with each other's fingers, the Coruscanti sunset shining through the window and caressing them in deep oranges and purples.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An ocean of ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On the Quiobi discord someone mentioned domestic bliss and person A hugging person B from behind while they're cooking and I couldn't help myself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>When Obi-Wan shut the door on the hustle and bustle of the temple, he breathed a sigh of relief. Silence enveloped him but for the low sounds of someone in the kitchen, and when he breathed in, he could smell the rich aroma of cooking food. He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his cloak, throwing it over the arm of the sofa, not caring to put it away like he usually did.</p><p>Qui-Gon was in the kitchen chopping vegetables while a saucepan of something smelling of warm spices bubbled on the stove. Obi-Wan took a moment to simply stand and stare at Qui-Gon while he worked. His old master was in his usual robes, silver-streaked hair tied back in a messy low bun at the base of his skull. A small lock had escaped and was hanging down in front of his face and Obi-Wan’s fingers twitched with the urge to tuck it back behind his ear. There was a soft smile on Qui-Gon’s face, the skin crinkling gently at the corners of his mouth, and he hummed a low tune under his breath as he worked, moving confidently around their small kitchen.</p><p>The longer Obi-Wan stood there just admiring Qui-Gon, the fuller his heart felt in his chest until he thought he was either going to burst or suddenly start crying. Instead, he walked up behind Qui-Gon and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his forehead against the top of Qui-Gon’s back and breathing in deep lungfuls of his scent. As cliché as he knew it sounded, he always thought Qui-Gon smelled like home, soft and comforting, it never failed to relax him, and even now he felt the muscles in his shoulders finally start to loosen after his long day dealing with uppity senators.</p><p>Qui-Gon hummed happily and leaned back into Obi-Wan slightly, threading the fingers of one hand through Obi-Wan’s where it rested against his abdomen. He gently rubbed a thumb back and forth across the back of Obi-Wan’s hand, soothing, and Obi-Wan pressed himself closer to Qui-Gon as if trying to climb inside him. He turned his head to rest his ear on Qui-Gon’s back and closed his eyes, hearing the steady and reassuring thump of his old master’s heart.</p><p>Neither of them felt the need to say anything, and Obi-Wan was grateful because he wasn’t sure he could speak right now without his voice breaking with all this sudden emotion bubbling up inside of him.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long while, Qui-Gon managing to continue cooking while Obi-Wan clung to him like an overgrown octopus, until the food was ready and Obi-Wan’s heart had eased slightly. When the food was ready, Qui-Gon turned in Obi-Wan’s arms and cupped his face in his hands, his eyes shining with so much affection Obi-Wan felt like he could cry again. But before he could, Qui-Gon leaned down and took his lips in a long, soft kiss, slowly moving his lips against Obi-Wan’s in a gentle hello after a day apart.</p><p>When Qui-Gon pulled back, he swiped a thumb across Obi-Wan’s cheek and Obi-Wan had to close his eyes in a valiant attempt to shield against his emotions. He nuzzled his cheek against Qui-Gon’s palm, lifting a hand to keep it against his skin for a moment before placing a gentle kiss on it. Obi-Wan gave him a small smile before turning away to set the table.</p><p>They ate their food in silence, their hands resting entwined together on top of the table while they gently played with each other's fingers, the Coruscanti sunset shining through the window and caressing them in deep oranges and purples. Once they’d finished, Qui-Gon guided Obi-Wan to sit on the sofa while he went to put the dishes in the kitchen, laughing softly at him when he pouted and refused to let him go, then giving Obi-Wan a lingering kiss in reward when he finally relented.</p><p>Qui-Gon came back with a cup of Sapir tea, Obi-Wan’s favourite because it was Qui-Gon’s, and sat down with his own cup, lifting Obi-Wan’s feet onto his lap. They drank in comfortable silence, only the gentle sounds of their breathing and tea being drunk filling the room.</p><p>It was moments like this that Obi-Wan had vowed to never take for granted. Moments where words were unnecessary, so in tune with each other they had no need of them.</p><p>Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan’s cup when he’d finished and placed them both on the low table in front of the sofa. He grasped one of Obi-Wan’s feet and began to massage the sole, digging his thumbs into the muscles to work out the knots that had Obi-Wan groaning in appreciation and pressing himself further into the sofa cushions.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s hands were one of Obi-Wan’s favourite parts of him. They were always so soft despite the calluses from saber work, so warm. On his face, on his chest, in his dreams, under the first streams of morning light. Sliding over his body and gripping the bed sheets as they twisted together in bliss in the pitch black of night.</p><p>While Qui-Gon worked, Obi-Wan gazed at his profile with heavy-lidded eyes. He marvelled at Qui-Gon’s beauty, as he always did, as he swept his gaze across Qui-Gon’s brow, down his strong nose, and back along his jawline. His eyes slid down his neck to his collarbones, a twinge of frustration appearing at how the robes hid the rest of Qui-Gon’s skin from his eyes, and along his broad shoulders.</p><p>When Obi-Wan’s gaze tracked back to Qui-Gon’s face, a small mischievous smile was gracing Qui-Gon’s lips and Obi-Wan huffed, feeling his face heat that he’d been caught staring, even though out of everyone he was the one allowed to unabashedly ogle Qui-Gon like this. Qui-Gon smiled indulgently at him and Obi-Wan wanted to smooth his thumb across the crow’s feet that crinkled at the corners of his eyes.</p><p>To describe the love he held for this man, mere words were not enough. An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe it.</p><p>Both of Obi-Wan’s feet were tingling pleasantly by the time Qui-Gon had finished, and he flexed his toes, luxuriating in how loose his muscles felt. Qui-Gon shifted until he was sat back against the armrest and pulled Obi-Wan to him, manhandling him so effortlessly it made Obi-Wan’s stomach swoop, until Obi-Wan was sat back against his chest in between his legs.</p><p>Comfortable and warm, and already half asleep from the foot massages, Obi-Wan felt sleep tugging at his eyelids as he tucked his head under Qui-Gon’s chin and snuggled into the solid warm body behind him. Qui-Gon’s arms tightened around him and he pressed a kiss to the crown of Obi-Wan’s head.</p><p>“Sleep, my Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon murmured softly, the first words Obi-Wan had heard from him since he’d left him that morning.</p><p>His voice was low as it rumbled through his chest, and Obi-Wan smiled sleepily before drifting off to sleep, warm and content, so completely surrounded by Qui-Gon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>